Just Smile For Me
by Majin-fuzzy-elf
Summary: Zaraki adopted another girl to his squad, but soon enough he found out that if he wants her happy, she better be in another squad... Renji X OC ...  a fanfic in Hebrew


טוב, זה הפיק בליץ' הראשון שלי, אין לי מושג לאן הוא ימשיך אם בכלל... בליץ' לא שייך לי, ואף פעם לא יהיה ... תהנו :)

**פרולוג**

סירייטי... מקום אשר אינו דומה לשום מקום אחר שהכרת ... ו'שוני' הוא תנאי קבלה הכרחי לשם...

הוא עמד במקום, עיניו עצומות ושאר חושיו מחודדים, מקשיב לקול צעידות המכות קלות בריצפת העץ, מתקרבות אליו יותר ויותר במהירות.

הוא נאנח וחיוך קט הופיע על שפתיו... הלא הוא ידע שיום יבוא והוא יצטרך לעשות זאת... אפילו שבתוך תוכו ידע שירגיש חרטה עזה ברגע שיעשה זאת... אך הוא גם ידע שאין דרך אחרת.

תוך כדאי שהרקיעות התעצמו במהירותם ועוצמתם, צצה לה דמות בהבזק מעבר לפינה, עישונייה מתרחבים בהפתעה לאחר שמצאה את האיש אשר אחריו חיפשה כמעט ביתר קלות.

"זאראקי טייצ'ו!" צעקתה של נערה נשמעה לאורכו של המסדרון הצר, מעירה את האיש מהירהוריו.

אדם שחור שיער ורתיה על עיינו השמאלית הסתובב למשמע שמו, מוצא את עצמו פנים מול פנים עם נערה מתנשפת שככל הנראה את דרכו אליו היא עשתה בריצה.

"הא? אקינה?" הוא שאל בעיניין, מביט על הנערה שמנסה להסדיר את נשימתה אך תוך כדאי זאת עינייה ממוקדות על דמותו בכעס.

עברו להם מספר רגעים כשעל פניו של האיש הבעה ריקניית מתמיד, הוא הסיב את מבטו ממנה אל נוף השקיעה שהייתה בעיצומה, לא משקיע בנערה את צומת הלב הנידרשת.

"למה?" היא שאלה לבסוף כאשר לא היה נראה שהיא צפויה לקבל הסברים. קולה נשמע חלול, דבר שלא היה אופייני לה.

"הא?" האיש שאל מרים גבה, ככל הנראה לא מבין מה הנערה רוצה... או לפחות מעמיד פנים...

תגובתו רק גרמה לנערה לרתוח. "אל תעמיד פנים! אתה יודע טוב מעוד על מה אני מדברת!" היא התפרצה, לא שולטת בריגשותיה, החל מכוונת אליו אגרוף אשר באופן לא מפתיע נעצר על ידי האיש ביתר קלות. הפעם הוא כבר לא עטה הבעת פנים מזוייפת, הפעם פניו נראו רציניות.

עברו מספר רגעים בהם השניים רק החליפו מבטים מלאי משמעות.

"טייצ'ו... תענה לי! למה... למה ביקשת שיעבירו אותי קבוצה!?" היא צעקה כשקולה רועד.

רוח קלה עברה בין השניים, גורמת לשיערה של הנערה להתנוסס ברוח, ולפעמונים הקשורים לשיערו של האיש לצלצל בצליל מרגיע.

הוא נאנח עודו מביט בה, תוהה אם לטרוח להסביר לה או לא, היא גם ככה לא תבין גם הוא ינסה להסביר לה ... היא עוד ילדה.

"טייצ'ו!" היא קראה פעם נוספת, אוחזת בשרוולו של האיש, אך האיש שיחרר את אחיזתה כמעט ומיידית, סובב את גבו אליה והחל להתרחק בצעידות כבדות.

"את לא מתאימה לקבוצה הזאת... אני לא מעוניין בך כתלמידה," קולו הקר חתך את האויר, גורם לעישונייה של הנערה להתרחב ולניצנוצי דמעות להופיע בעינייה.

"טייצ'ו..." המילה נפלטה מפיה ללא שליטה בהלם מוחלט.

"טייצ'ו..." היא אמרה שנית כמו בניגון חוזר, קולה היה שקט אך הפעם דמעות זולגות מעיניה ללא שליטה.

"טייצ'ו!!!" נשמעה צרחה קורעת לב כשהנערה נפלה על בירכיה באבל, רואה את קצה גלימתו של האיש שהיא כל כך העריצה נעלמת מעבר לפינה...

**פרק ****1 : ****נצח**

_**נקודת מבטו של רנג**__**י**_

מתהלך במסדרונות הביניין של קבוצה שש, התחלתי לתהות לשם מה אני כאן בשעה כה מוקדמת של הבוקר.

_תהייה במשרדי דבר ראשון על הבוקר_חשבתי לעצמי נזכר במילותיו של הקפטן בערב שלפני.

"מעניין מה זה יכול להיות..." תהייתי בקול, ממשיך את דרכי במסדרונות הלבנים אשר נראו כאילו נמשכים עד אין סוף. בשעות אלו כמעט ולא היה בביניין איש, דבר שהשרה למקום הרגשה מצמררת שגרמה לי רק לרצות להסתלק מכאן כמה שיותר מהר.

לאחר מה שנראה כמו נצח, הגעתי לקיצו של המסדרון בקומה החמישית והאחרונה, ניצב כעת מול דלת עשויה ברזל, מעוצבת בסילסולים ומעוטרת היטב בכסף וזהב.

לוקח נשימה עמוקה, צעדתי צעד נוסף קדימה ונקשתי על הדלת פעמיים.

"יבוא," נשמע קולו הקר של הקפטן מבעד לדלת, נותן לי את הסכמתו להיכנס למשרד.

מושיט את ידי למנעול הקר, דחפתי את הדלת בעדינות ולעייני נגלה משרדו של הקפטן, בשונה משאר המבנה, החדר היה נראה אלגנתי ורובו עשוי מעץ. בחדר היו מדפים וסיפריות אשר היו מלאים בספרים למיניהם כשבמרכז החדר עמד לו שולחן כתיבה, עליו מספר ניירות ועפרונות.

מאחורי השולחן ישב לו הקפטן שלי... קוצ'יקי ביאקויה. שיערו השחור היה ארוך ונח לו על כתפיו, בנוסף בשיערו היו מספר סיכות כסף, דבר אשר סימן על כך שהוא ממשפחת אצולה. עיניו השחורות נראו קרות כהרגלן והיו מופנות אל אדם אשר ישב ממולו של הקפטן.

"הא?" תהיתי מסב את צומת ליבי מהקפטן אל האדם שהתברר כנערה, בחנתי אותה מכף רגל ועד ראש... כבר ראיתי אותה בעבר אך לא היה זכור לי מאין. תלבושתה הייתה שחורה, כמו של כל מלאך מוות, שיערה היה שתני, אורכו היה כשלי אך פזור, עינייה היו ירוקות – אפרפורות, מושפלות לבירכייה ופניה היו חיוורות מעט.

"אבראי," קולו של הקפטן הוציא אותי מהירהורי על הנערה ומבטי חזר להביט בו.

"כן קפטן, רצית לראותי?" שאלתי, קד קידת נימוס ומתיישר חזרה.

"כן, אבל קודם לכן, שב," הוא אמר, מצביע על כיסא עץ משוייף העמד בסמוך לנערה.

מתקדם מספר צעדים נוספים קדימה, החלקתי לי באיטיות אל תוך הכיסא והתבוננתי על הקפטן בציפיה. עיניו סרקו אותי לרגע ומשם עברו אליה.

"אבארי, כידוע לך, זוהי תלמידה של זאראקי," הוא החל בהסבריו.

מרגיש כמו אידיוט, החלטתי רק להנהן בהסכמה.

'איך לא שמתי לב לסמל המוטבע על המדים שלה?' שאלתי את עצמי, יודע כעת היטב מי יושבת לצידי.

הייתה זאת נערה בשם אקינה, אחת הבנות היחידות בהיסטוריה שנכנסו לקבוצה 11.

"או שאפשר לומר 'תלמידה לשעבר'," הוא הוסיף ללא כל רגש.

"מה? מה זאת אומרת?" שאלתי בתדהמה למשמע אוזניי.

"זאת אומרת שהיא עובדת לקבוצה שלנו בתמורה לתלמיד שנה ראשונה אחר שעבר לקבוצה שלו," הוא הסביר.

"אבל... זה לא הגיוני ..." התחלתי נעמד על רגלי במחאה. "היא כמעט בדרגה של תת סגן לפי השמועות! למה שהוא ירצה להחליף אותה ב-" ניסיתי למחאת אך מחאתי נעצרה במבט חודר מביאקויה שאמר לי להפסיק.

"אבראי, אני מאמין שלקפטן זאראקי יש את הסיבות שלו. עכשיו, אקינה, את תהייה מצורפת לקבוצת תלמידים משנה ראשונה. החוקים אצלינו שונים ממה שאת מכירה, תדאגי להתעדכן. אבראי יהיה החונך שלך," הוא הסביר ועוצר רגע להרהר במקרה ששכח להוסיף משהו.

"זהו לבינתיים, אקינה רק אל תשכחי להחליף למדים עם הסמל של הקבוצה הנוכחית, כעת סילחו לי אך יש לי דברים נוספים לטפל בהם," הוא סיכם והחל לאסוף את הניירות סביבו.

שנינו קמנו ממקומינו, אקינה קדה קידת נימוס והחלה ללכת ליציאה אך אני נשארתי לעמוד ולבהות בו באי אמון.

"אני מאמין ששיחררתי אותך," ביאקויה אמר בנימה אזהרתית. שקוע במחשבות, תהיתי מה עלי לעשות כעת, עומד עוד במקומי בוחן את האפשרות של וויכוח, אך וויתרתי. האמנתי שעלי לוותר הפעם מכיוון שלא יהיה חכם להרגיז אותו דבר ראשון על הבוקר... אולי אני אנסה לדבר איתו על כך פעם נוספת מאוחר יותר. יחד עם מבט חטוף אחרון בקפטן שלי קדתי קידה ויצאתי מחדרו בדממה.

הדלת נסגרה מאחורינו, משאירה את שנינו לבד בחלל המסדרון שהיה נדמה כל כך מלא חיים לעומת המשרד ממנו יצאנו כעט.

היא החלה להתקדם בדממה במורד המסדרון, משאירה אותי עומד מאחור כשמחשבות רבות עוד רצות במוחי.

"היי חכי!" קראתי אחריה לאחר שניערתי את עצמי מאותן מחשבות והבחנתי בדמותה כבר בקירבת המדרגות... היא נעצרה. מעט מופתע מכך שהיא אכן הקשיבה לי התחלתי לצמצם אליה פערים בריצה קלה ותוך רגעים ספורים עמדתי לידה.

"שמעתי עליך רבות," התחלתי מסביר. "וזה לא מסתדר לי... את אחת התלמידות המועדפות על זאראקי טייצ'ו יחד עם הסגנית שלו... מדוע הוא החליט לשבץ אותך בקבוצה אחרת?" דרשתי לדעת, התרחיש שהוצג בפני היה נראה לי אבסורדי ולא יכולתי לקבלתו ללא הסברים הולמים.

"מסתבר שהדברים אינם כמו שהם נראים... עובדה שהוא העביר אותי," היא הסבירה, קולה היה שקט ומלא עצב.

"אבל-" לא הסכמתי לקבל את הדברים כמו שהם, אך ללא ספק לא הייתה לי ברירה, נקטעתי בפעם השניה לבוקר זה.

"פשוט רד מזה! אין שום סיבה מעבר לכך מלבד לזה שלדעתו אני איני מתאימה לקבוצתו יותר... זה הכל," היא הסבירה, קולה עלה בכעס.

"ואם זה אפשרי, אני ארצה שתעזוב אותי עכשיו לנפשי... אני לא צריכה חונך," היא אמרה ובזאת החלה לרדת במדרגות ולהעלם.

'המפ, איזה מטרד!' חשבתי לעצמי זועף עקב התנהגותה המתנשאת.

"אני לא צריכה חונך," חיכיתי את קולה, חושב על איך שהיא והקפטן יתאימו יחד. ובלי מחשבות מיותרות יצאתי מהביניין לכיוון חדר האוכל... סוף כל סוף אוכל לפתוח את היום ברגל ימין לעומת כל מה שקרה לי עד עכשיו...

* * *

כן, אני יודעת שיש מספר דברים שהם אינם לפי האנימה ... לא נורא... אני מקווה שזה לא יותר מדי נורא XD

אממ, תגובות מומלצות בחום, אני אשמח לקבל ביקורות זהו לבינתיים.


End file.
